Rose
by Queen Lily Tiger Ellyessa
Summary: When Rose is summoned to the hospital this is the last thing she exspects. Her Parents has a request that could fix the shatted partes of Rose's heart and give her a will to live. But darkness is always around the corner, post Doomsday. TenRose. LOL as lo


Rose's are red violets are……………

Rose Katherine Jackie Tyler sat at her regular desk in Torchwood, her long blond hair once more covering her face. It was a Wednesday in the middle of summer. However by the long black cloths Rose wore it would be hard to tell. For Rose was in morning for her Doctor, a man she had fallen in love with and lost in a battle. But No one at Torchwood knew the truth, knew of all of her and the Doctors adventures, not even the man she had begun to call Father.

Currently she was looking over some reports on Dalek sightings, as if she thought holding in a yawn and shuffling the papers once more. It was as such that the door opened to reveal a red haired brown eyed young women panting and definitely out of breath. 'What now' rose thought.

'Rose, it's your Mother she's in labour' Hannah Jobbling said as calmly as she could, 'there taking your mother to saint Mary's'. it took a moment for the news to sink in. 'Thanks Hannah, I'll just be going, you couldn't lock up for me could you?' Rose asked.

'Course I can, I just tell Clair I'll be home late' Hannah reassured. Rose looked on confused 'Clair, who's Clair?' Rose asked.

'My little sister' Hannah mumbled 'But you'd better get going if you want to see you're mum.'

'Thanks Hannah I owe you one' Rose said as she practically ran from her office, down the corridor and into the nearest taxi, not caring that she had left important documents on the table or that on the way out she had ran into a man who had dropped his tray of tea and coffee.

'Where to love' the taxi driver slurred. Rose gave him a look 'St Mary's hospital, on the double please, my mums in labour' she added as an explanation.

It was 30 minuets later and Rose handed the driver a £20 note and ran to the front desk. 'My names Rose Tyler, I'm here to see my mum Jackie Tyler she's having a baby'. Rose said in one breath.

'One minute mam, let me find out what room she is in' the receptionist said. The receptionist picked up a phone 'Meera, you can't tell me if you have a Jackie Tyler on your ward can you' she asked the person on the other line. A moment later she turned to Rose. 'Jackie Tyler is in room 124A on the 4th floor.' She said and Rose ran up the stairs.

'120...121...122…124b, No, come on, ha-ha 124a' she murmured as she walked by the doors. 'Mum are you ok, the baby' Rose panted and suddenly she looked up. In her mother's arms was a small pink baby, with a blond lock of hair covering its orb like blue eyes.

'Rose meat your little brother… well we haven't got a name for him yet why don't give it a go' Jackie asked her daughter.

'Er'm how about Jack, Jack Tyler' she asked. Her mother stared at her for a minute, a look of disbelief in her eyes.

'Its perfect how did you come up with a name that suits him so well?' Jackie asked

'A man called Jack travelled with me and the… Me and the Doctor, we lost him in the battle… it doesn't matter, he was a friend...anyway it's the male version of your name mum.' Rose said as she looked at the baby.

'Do you want to hold him?' Pete asked "his" daughter. Rose nodded and as carefully as she could and lifted the baby up and into her arms.

'Hey Jack, I'm your big sister Rose, I'll always protect you, you know and although in a few years we will probably be at each others thought, I'll always Love you ' Rose whispered.

'I am glad you said that Rose because we would like to make you his godmother and legal guardian... if anything was to happen to me and your mother, well you know… Tyler's stick together.' Pete informed the now startled Rose.

'Yes, yes' Rose exclaimed as she smiled for the first time since the doctor had left her. And Jackie and Pete shared looks, Jackie's eyes gleaming with tears of joy. But mum wouldn't I get custody of him anyway' Rose mumbled. 'there isn't much proof you are his sister, the records… well it's better safe than sorry dear' Pete answered sadly

Rose entered her bedroom that night and stared out into the night sky. Once again she reminded herself this was not home. The large bleeps that hovered in the sky and covered any message the sky may have held, reminded her of that. Looking at the clock it read 21.56 Mickey would not get home if he didn't hurry but then again he was probably out with the boys, or maybe at that sl… maybe at Emma Pond's House. Rose looked as the curfew begun. Maybe she aught to get some sleep.

It was early on the Saturday morning and rose had woken early afterall Jackie and the others where coming home today. Rose had indeed been correct in her assumption that Mickey was at Emma's and she had yelled at Micky for not informing her where he was. 'Mickey hurry up' Rose yelled to the young man in question.

'Coming, honestly Rose you'd think that you where my mother, the way you carry on,' Mickey joked. 'Banana' he asked pointing to the fruit in question.

'Always take a Banana to a party' came the Doctors voice said in her mind. 'No thanks' she replied solemnly. 'You're ok right' Mickey asked in concern but Rose only nodded and walked out.

As Rose headed to the stair case the front door opened. 'Presenting my son Jack Tyler' Peat's voice came. Rose couldn't help it she smiled at the baby as it put on a disgusted look. 'Dad I don't think he likes that' Rose giggled and suddenly her face became solemn. 'How can you be so happy when he's gone' a voice in her mind asked her. She shook off the voice and started to enquire if her mum and the baby where alright.

Things after that where silent and it had been a month since that day and Rose was playing with Jack in the nursery. The blue room had an arrangement of toys that Jack would not know what to do with for years to come. Come on lil bro lets go to the study' she whispered to him when a voice yelled up the stairs. 'Rose, can you come down here for a moment' Jackie Tyler yelled. 'Coming mum' Rose yelled as she took the baby down stairs but her mum was no were in sight. 'Mum, where are you?' Rose asked. 'In the dining room Hunny' came Jackie's reply.

Rose entered the room in question, it was pitch black… what was going on. The lights flicked and…

'SURPRISE, Happy Birthday' came the yells of her friends and family. She looked on in amazement and tears formed in her eyes, The party and dinner was great it was not however going to last. At 9pm when people where about to start leaving, it happened. Rose was taking jack back to the nursery when the house seemed to shake and the doors to the dining room opened. 'you will be destroyed', came the call of the most strangest creature Rose had seen.

The large plate like eyes seemed to stare into you're very soul. The large brown alien reminded Rose of a elf about the size of a small child 'destroy' they yelled and Rose stiffened.

Her parents were trapped as was most of the guest. 'Run, Rose run take Jack and get out' Jackie yelled tears running down her pale face. 'Rose wanted to yell that she wouldn't ever leave her mother but Jacks whales told her differently and she knew she was Jacks only hope of escape. She began to run as fast as she could the sounds of zaps as they missed her running form.


End file.
